Holodreams
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: A different take on the movie. Sarah Williams recreates the events that we saw on the movie at will, getting the attention of a very powerful being. Add Holograms, Away Missions and a dose of Q and chaos ensues. Labyrinth/Star Trek xover.
1. Just a Holodeck Program, Nothing More

**A/N:** Well, Is me again. I know, is a miracle, I'm alive! Surprised, huh? Well, this story came to me while vacuuming, and I have been toying with this idea for a while, but I'm not too sure if is a good premise, and would like to know if I should continue it or not. Here it goes.  
  
If you want to post this story somewhere, do it, but let me know first.   
  
**DISCLAIMER: **Oh yeah, you know the standard disclaimers. No? Disclaimers, reader, reader, disclaimers. Everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions and Everything Star Trek belongs to Paramount. Now that we know each other, enjoy this piece of craziness.  
  
  


** Holodreams  
Chapter 1  
Just a Holodeck Program, Nothing More  
  
  
**

"...For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great... damn! I can never remember that line!"  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah with a last look of desperation, and offered the crystal again, "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"  
  
Sarah looked back at him with a gleam in her eyes.   
  
'Oh no, she remembered.' That was all that crossed through Jareth's mind while she opened her mouth to speak again.  
  
"You have no..." was all Sarah Williams managed to say when she heard the chimes from her com badge cleverly disguised as a pin in her vest.  
  
Giving a sigh, Sarah yelled, "Computer, freeze program." Touching her com badge, she said, "Williams here."  
  
A voice could be heard "Lieutenant, you are required in engineering."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. Williams out." Looking at the frozen figure in front of her, she wistfully caressed the Goblin King's cheek, "Sorry, Jareth. We will finish this another day. But I will grant that you did good this time, there's only five seconds left on the clock. Not bad, not bad at all."   
  
Turning around, Sarah started walking, "Computer, end program."  
  
While she was exiting, everything around her shifted and disappeared, leaving the empty gray walls of the holodeck all around her. Is a good thing she was facing the doorway, if not she would have noticed that everything disappeared except the Goblin King.  
  
Seeing the holodeck doors close, Jareth just gave a sigh. "So close this time."  
  
A voice behind him said, "Oh, really. I don't even know why you bother with this particular human."  
  
With a sneer, he crossed his arms around his chest, and faced his friend, "Well Q, you should be the one to talk. You always seem so fascinated with this ship; I wanted to see what it was about these humans you found so appealing. I am starting to see why you like them so much."  
  
Q chuckled, "And pray tell me, what you plan to say to the members of the continuum that is your reason for being here?"  
  
Giving him his trademark smug smile, he said, "Is simple, dear friend. I'll just say I'm here to keep you out of trouble."  
  


_________________________________________ 

  
  
A/N: Well? What you think? I don't know if you are interested in more of this or if I should quit while I'm ahead. I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so   
  


Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	2. Queries Arise

**A/N:** Wow! Mikey, they like it, they like it! Thanks to all of you who reviewed Ch. 1: Phoenix Everlasting, Corona, Genavieve, Silver Space, Mickey, Catt, barbie3sunset, Elona and Anne-Marie. I'm doing ch. 5 right now, so I'm not too sure if this is going to be a humor fic anymore, I might change humor to action/adventure.. hmmm....  
  
If you want to post this story somewhere, do it, but let me know first.   
  
**DISCLAIMER: **Oh yeah, you know the standard disclaimers. No? Disclaimers, reader, reader, disclaimers. Everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions and Everything Star Trek belongs to Paramount. Now that we know each other, enjoy this piece of craziness.  
  
  


**Holodreams**

  


** Chapter 2 **

  


** Queries Arise**

  


  


  


Lt. Williams sighed while she got out of her quarters dressed up in her regular uniform towards the turbolift. Ever since Geordi wanted to make her his second in engineering he had given her more tasks and responsibilities.   
  
Grinning, she thought is it was a ploy for him to slack off a bit. She shook her head, 'Nah, he just needs time to occupy himself in something else probably.' With this last thought she entered the opening doors to the turbolift, stifling a groan in the process.  
  
'Why me?', was all that crossed her mind as she saw the other occupant of the lift smile at her, while he said, "Sarah, it has been a long time."  
  
Regarding him coldly, she just answered "Lt. Weismann. Oh, and is Lt. Commander Williams, not Sarah, Lt."  
  
Security Officer Lt. Stefan Weissman had been a pain to her neck since they started together in Starfleet Academy. The man could not understand the definition of no. He had been trying to make her go out with him since day one in the Academy.   
  
She almost declined her invitation to join the crew of the Enterprise, one of the most coveted positions in all of Starfleet when she found out that he would be positioned there as well. Almost.  
  
He opened his mouth and was about to make a retort when Sarah held a hand in front of her, stopping him, "For the last time, Stefan, I'm not interested. After all this time, I thought you might have gotten the message, but guess I was wrong."  
  
Closing her eyes and sighing, she continued, "Just for once, I wish you would know what it feels like being accosted at all times by someone you don't have the remotely interest for."  
  
At that moment the doors to the turbolift opened in her level, and she got out, three female ensigns getting in, giggling like schoolgirls at Lt. Weissman. Sarah just turned back enough to see the Liutenant's face of horror while the three girls cornered him while giggling. Sarah just kept walking, chuckling all the way down to Engineering.  
  
Nearing the warp engine, Sarah saw Geordi and Data talking animatedly, "Hi guys. What's the problem?"  
  
Looking back at her Geordi gave her a brilliant smile, "Hi there. Good timing, too. We better go; we don't want to be late for Dr. Crusher."  
  
Sarah was puzzled, "Dr. Crusher?"  
  
Data supplied, "After an intensive evaluation of the situation, it was decided that it would be more efficient if Geordi was not the only one who understood the intricacies of my systems. So after a thorough discussion we came to the conclusion that you would be the best candidate for the job, Lt."  
  
Sarah opened her eyes wide, "You mean..."  
  
Geordi grinned, nodding his head, "That's right, you made it. Congratulations."  
  
Giving them both a glowing smile, she hugged both of them, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
With a teasing smile Geordi continued, "Plus the fact that you have managed to befriend the subject had nothing to do with the decision."  
  
Data looked at Geordi, "Geordi, we discussed this already, and I thought it was clearly stated that..."  
  
Geordi cut him off again, "I'm just kidding Data. Let's go see Dr. Crusher now."  
  
The three friends got into the turbolift that would take them to sick bay.  
  
As the doors closed, two figures stepped out of the walls, "Nicely done, those girls were a brilliant move."  
  
Through clenched teeth, Jareth responded, "Too bad she did not wish for something a bit more... painful. That guy gets on my nerves."  
  
Q arched an eyebrow, "Do I sense a hint of jealousy?"  
  
Jareth looked back at Q crossing his arms across his chest, "Don't be ridiculous. She amuses me, nothing more."  
  
Q looked at Jareth for a moment, a mischievous smirk spreading the corner of his lips, while thinking, 'Riiiight. I will keep a close eye on you, my friend. This might prove interesting after all.'  
  


_________________________________________ 

**  
A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so   


Please leave a contribution in the little box 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. J-157R48

**A/N:** Wow! 24 reviews for little-old-me! You guys really like this thing! Thanks to all of you who reviewed Ch. 2: Phoenix Everlasting, Melissa Davis, Genavieve, kitty angel, barbie3sunset, Silver Space, Corona, Khyren Dragonkin, April, lirele starfire, newt, Carla, kitten and no need to know. I'm still with writer's block but I think I might change humor to action/adventure.. hmmm.... I blame my muse for distracting me into Lord of the Rings.... yes, doing a fic for that too.  
  
If you want to post this story somewhere, do it, but let me know first.   
  
**DISCLAIMER: **Oh yeah, you know the standard disclaimers. No? Disclaimers, reader, reader, disclaimers. Everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions and Everything Star Trek belongs to Paramount. Now that we know each other, enjoy this piece of craziness.  
  
  


**Holodreams**

  


** Chapter 3**

  


**J-157R48**

  
  
  
As the trio was approaching sickbay, Data said "I would like to thank you for lending me that book, Sarah. I was very intrigued by it. Not only the story is fascinating, but there seems to be no indication that book was ever written."   
  
Sara looked strangely at the pale android, "But that is impossible. I got that book in one of my visits to Earth, and the old man who sold it to me said that he had that book for many years."  
  
Data looked back at Sarah with a puzzled expression, "Intriguing. Could it be possible that the man who sold you the book was the same person who wrote it? There is no author's name in the book either. Do you recall the man who sold you the book? What he looked like?"  
  
Sarah tried to remember the day she got the book, "For some reason I can not remember his features, only his eyes. He had strange, mismatched eyes."  
  
"So what is this story you two are so interested about?", asked Geordi, now curious.  
  
Sarah and Data explained to Geordi what the story plot was on their way to sickbay, pausing as soon as they encountered the unmistakable doors.  
  
Sarah proceeded to learn from Geordi the basics of Data's systems, giving her supplementary reading, as well as some explanations from dr. Crusher. By the end of the session Sarah Williams was one of the few people aboard the Enterprise who knew how to switch the android off.  
  
Dr. Crusher, Geordi and Data were finishing receiving with Sarah what she just learned when chimes could be heard throughout sickbay, "Senior officers please report to the ready room immediately."  
  
Sarah looked at the three officers, "Well, I guess this is where I have to go back. Have fun!"  
  
With a mumbled "Thanks" the three officers went up to Captain Picard's ready room. When they arrived there, they noticed everyone else was already in their seats, so they quickly took their usual places and let the Captain speak.  
  
"You have been summoned here because Starfleet has asked us to investigate a small planet not far from our present course. The planet in question is planet J-157R48. Mr. Data, can you give us information about this planet?"  
  
Data blinked expressionless, "Of course, Captain. Planet J-157R48 is a small planet located in the Namaran system that was declared barren a little more than three hundred years ago after one of its two suns went nova."  
  
Captain Picard gave an amused smirk, "Well, seems that was what everyone thought until a few months ago, when life signs were discovered on the planet."  
  
This piqued the interest of the officers, Commander Riker asking, "How can this be possible?"  
  
The captain answered, "That, number one, is what we are sent to investigate. At this moment we are changing course to the Namaran system."  
  
Data supplemented, "At our rate, we will arrive into the Namaran system in two days, fifteen hours, twenty-seven minutes and forty-three seconds."  
  
Captain Picard nodded, "Thank you Mr. Data. That will be all, you are dismissed. Mr. LaForge, Mr. Data, please stay for a moment."  
  
"Yes captain?" asked Geordi.  
  
The captain crossed his hands in front of him, looking seriously to his two officers, "I understand you are training a junior officer with great potential to be your assistant in engineering."  
  
Geordi smiled, "That is correct. Lt. Williams is one of the best I have seen to come from Starfleet."  
  
Captain Picard smiled as well, "Then I think it is good that the Lt. Gets hands on experience on away missions. I would like for you two and Lt. Williams to be the away team when we arrive."  
  
Geordi smiled, "Of course, Captain. I will let Lt. Williams know right away."  
  
The captain smiled back and with a nod added, "You are dismissed."  
  
Outside the window of the ready room, Q was deep in thought, as he was doing his favorite past time, eavesdropping on the Captain, and what he just heard was just simply too good to pass.   
  
"Hmmmm... so the Lt. is going to be on the away mission... this could be very interesting after all.... The game is afoot!" After saying this, he disappeared in a flash of light.  
  


_________________________________________ 

**  
A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so   


Please leave a contribution in the little box 

  



	4. Q-pid's Quest

**A/N:** *blinks* 43 reviews..... I'm speechless! You guys really like this thing! Thanks to all of you who reviewed Ch. 2: Mickey, Meg, Jaden Rage, Stephanie, barbie3sunset, Silver Space, Genavieve, Seraphim of the Dark Moon, Elwyst, Rowan, Amy Lee, Kitty Angel, LadyDevine, Anne-Marie, Cormak3032, anon, and Phoenix Everlasting. Phew! I want to dedicate this chapter to my muse, you know who you are!  
  
Also, please excuse my English, as is not my first language. So, if something is amiss, let me know so I can fix it.   
  
If you want to post this story somewhere, do it, but let me know first.   
  
**DISCLAIMER: **Oh yeah, you know the standard disclaimers. No? Disclaimers, reader, reader, disclaimers. Everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions and Everything Star Trek belongs to Paramount. Now that we know each other, enjoy this piece of craziness.  
  
  


**Holodreams**

  


** Chapter 4**

  


**Q-pid's Quest**

  
  
Sitting sideways in a throne, Q smiled smugly as he finished giving some last minute instructions, "Now you know what to do. Do not underestimate these humans; they have a way to surprise you when you least expect it. You are dismissed."  
  
The figure standing in front of the throne simply bowed and left in a hurry, horses hoofs the only sound as he got farther from the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sound of bells resounded throughout the forest clearing, startling the inhabitants of the quiet forest.   
  
A curious girl tried to see through the foliage what was making the disturbing sound, when her eyes opened wide at the sight of three figures slowly appearing before her eyes. The creatures were carrying some strange artifacts that they were pointing at all directions.  
  
She was so distracted by the sudden appearance of the strangers that she never noticed anyone was behind her until a pair of strong arms yanked her out of her hiding spot, "You know, your curiosity will get you in trouble one of this days."  
  
Turning around with a smile at the recognition of the voice behind her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, "Bruce, I'm so glad you are here! I was looking at the strange creatures that just appeared in the clearing."  
  
With a frown, he asked, "What strangers?"  
  
She lead him back to the spot where she was spying the strangers and pointed towards the small group.  
  
He was surprised as he saw the strange group. A man with golden skin was talking to another man with something strange covering his eyes, while a woman was walking close to them, holding something in front of her in all directions.  
  
A smile crossed his face as he gazed at the woman, the girl next to him frowning as she noticed, "Bruce! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Giving the girl a mischievous smile, he took her hand in his and kissed it, "Marianne, my love, you have nothing to be afraid of. My heart only belongs to you, my dear muse", making her blush.  
  
With a decided expression crossing his face, Bruce stood up, "We better see what this strangers want."  
  
As soon as he started to move, Marianne took hold of his arm, touching his lips with hers in a chaste kiss while she caressed his cheek with her other hand, "Please be careful. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."  
  
Giving her a smile he said, "I will. Inform the elves to be on the lookout, we don't know if this strangers mean any harm to us."  
  
Nodding, Marianne kissed him again, earning a raised eyebrow from him. Giving him an amused smile, she just said, "For luck!" and spreading her translucent wings she took to the air towards the elfish village to inform of the arrival of the strangers.  
  
Shaking his head, Bruce chuckled as he saw his love take flight. Turning back to the strangers, he made a decision and stepped forwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
As the transporter materialized the away team on the planet's surface, the trio gasped at their surroundings.  
  
"This is impossible!", exclaimed an amazed Geordie, "For this trees to be this size they would need years of growth, not just a few months."  
  
Sarah and Data started scanning their surroundings with their tricorders, looking for more life signs.  
  
Data stepped to talk to Geordi for a moment, while Sarah kept recording as much data as she could in her tricorder. She had stepped out a few feet from her companions when she stopped suddenly.  
  
Not far from their location was a river and there was a beautiful white horse drinking water from the stream.  
  
Sensing a nearby presence, the horse looked up nervously and sarah gasped as she saw a golden horn in the middle of the horse's forehead.  
  
She immediately recognized the creature as a unicorn. But unicorns are not real, are they?  
  
She tried to call Geordi and Data to her so they could see it, but the animal started running as if something startled it.  
  
The initial shock gone, Sarah found her voice, "Geordi, Data? You will never believe what I just saw. An unicorn drinking from the stream, but something frightened it."  
  
As she finished saying this, the sound of broken twigs tore the silence of the forest.   
  
Sarah took a step back when a rustling sound next to her made her look to the side. She stood there in surprise, as a centaur approached her.  
  
He had a pleasant smile, emerald green eyes and long copper tresses, the same coloring as his horse half. He was sporting bow and arrows across his back.   
  
His green eyes took in the three strangers, stopping as he was standing next to the woman.  
  
Admiring her appreciatively, he bowed, "My name is Bruscandor and I protect this parts of the forest. May I ask who are you and what you want here?"  
  
Sarah smiled at the centaur. She had always loved fantasy, and seeing this creature in the flesh was a dream come true.  
  
She mustered her courage for first contact, "My name is Sarah Williams, and this are my friends Geordi LaForge and Data. We come in piece, we just wanted to see this beautiful place."  
  
Recognizing the name, he sighed, "Ah, I'm afraid I have bad news for you. Sarah Williams, you are under arrest. Royal orders."  
  
Finishing this statement, he took Sarah in his arms and quickly ran away, Data and Geordi in tow. Geordi tried to contact the Enterprise, but for some reason they were not responding.  
  
Bruce ran as fast as he could towards the castle, Sarah struggling to get away as best as she could.  
  
Sarah asked angrily, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Bruce just looked at her, "To the castle beyond the Goblin City, of course!"  
  
Sarah stopped struggling as she heard those words, and noticing they had stopped looked at the same direction he was looking.  
  
She could not believe her eyes as she noticed they were standing on top of a barren hill, a massive maze spreading below them and a castle in the middle of the twists and turns.  
  
As she watched in amazement only one thing escaped her lips, "The labyrinth!"  
  
  


_________________________________________ 

**  
A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so   


Please leave a contribution in the little box 

  



	5. Just A little Game

**A/N:** *blinks* 51 reviews..... Woo Hoo! Thanks to all of you who reviewed Ch. 4: Barbie3sunset, Lady of Aferval,Seraphim of the Dark Moon, eviltama, Lydia, MaryChristmas, Anne-Marie, anon and silverSpace.   
Special thanks to my muse, for helping me to keep the folks in character. You know who you are!  
  
Also, please excuse my English, as is not my first language. So, if something is amiss, let me know so I can fix it.   
  
If you want to post this story somewhere, do it, but let me know first.   
  
**DISCLAIMER: **Oh yeah, you know the standard disclaimers. No? Disclaimers, reader, reader, disclaimers. Everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions and Everything Star Trek belongs to Paramount. Now that we know each other, enjoy this piece of craziness.  
  
  


**Holodreams**

  


** Chapter 5**

  


**Just a Little Game  
  
**

  
Sarah kept trying to struggle out of the centaur's grasp as he started once again, running through the labyrinth. Then she noticed he was running in a straight line, "What? No turns in the labyrinth?"  
  
Bruscandor just smirked, "That is for those who take on the challenge of the labyrinth, unlike us. We are expected."  
  
Before she could ask who was expecting them, she noticed that they were in the midst of the Goblin City, seeing for the first time how eerily similar this place was to her holodeck program.  
  
Waiting for a better time to escape, she stopped struggling, and saw that they were fast approaching the castle beyond the Goblin City. The doors opened, and after a few more minutes she was unceremoniously tossed into an unused fire pit, pillows and throws filling the bottom instead of logs and flames.  
  
Looking ahead, Bruscandor bowed ceremoniously and said, "I did as you bid milord. I will leave now. I will keep an eye on the other two intruders."  
  
Sarah turned to see who the centaur was talking to, surprised to see a dark haired man, sitting in a throne identical to the one in her holodeck program. Come to think about it, the whole room was identical, except it was clean and goblin-free.  
  
"Looking for the goblins my dear? I am afraid they are a nuisance, so I took the liberty of relocating them somewhere else."  
  
The man stood up, one hand on his chin while the other was behind his back, pacing around the fire pit where Sarah stood, regarding her with curiosity, her eyes never leaving his form for a second.  
  
"So you are the famous Sarah Williams. Interesting. I wonder what fascinates him so?"  
  
Anger flared in her eyes, she had been kidnapped and had no idea who or what this person standing in front of her was. First contact or not first contact, she wasn't going to take it.  
  
"You sir, seem to know who I am, but I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Perhaps you would be so courteous as to tell me who are you?"   
  
"I am merely His Majesty's Chief Advisor," Q introduced himself with a flashy bow, " As such, I give the orders around here during his absence, and you my dear are in serious trouble."  
  
Sarah crossed her arms in front of her chest, "And what have I done?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Q continued his self-appointed role as the Goblin King's advisor. He was truly relishing this previously unscripted part.  
"You my dear have caused His Majesty to neglect his duties. Wishing away the same child over and over for it to end up not being a real child at all! What you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Shock ran through her by the words spoken. "WHAT? But is not real! The Labyrinth wasb just a book! A Holodeck program I created to entertain myself! None of this is real!"  
  
A smug smirk spread across Q's lips, "Oh? Is that so? And how do you explain the unicorn you saw when you arrived? Unicorns are not real. Or are they? And the centaur that just carried you, they do not exist either. Right? How do you explain being here, in this place right now? You, my dear, have run out of wishes. And since there is no one to be wished away, I am afraid you will have to take their place."  
  
Sarah looked at him, her lips parted in indignation at his accusing words. "I demand I have a run at the labyrinth!"  
  
A wolfish grin gifted Q's features. "I am afraid I can't do that. You my dear have done this too many times. Besides, I believe it would have a nice bit of poetic justice if you were to know what the other shoe feels like. No, I think I will have someone else run the labyrinth for you. Your friends will do very nicely."  
  
Fear for Geordi and Data ran through Sarah's spine, "No, you can't do this! They would never survive!"  
  
He feigned to be deep in thought at her words, smiling evilly when looking at her again. "But you see, that is the whole point. They will lose, and you will become one of us, forever. As His Majesty would say, such a pity!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Geordi and Data tried to keep up with the centaur, but it was much too fast for them. They kept walking in the direction they thought he had gone, and they arrived at the base of a barren hill about an hour later.   
  
Geordi decided to take a break at the bottom of the hill, beneath the shade of the dead tree, which stood up on it. He tried contacting the Enterprise once more, with no results.   
  
Data needing no rest, decided to go ahead and explore a bit more of their surroundings. Data stopped at the top of the hill, looking down on the Labyrinth in all of its splendid glory. "Geordi, I think you might want to take a look at this."  
  
  
  


_________________________________________ 

**  
A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so   


Please leave a contribution in the little box 

  


  



	6. Questions and Vague Answers

**A/N:** I know, I have no excuse for not updating..... but I have no compy and the one I could get my hands on was not cooperating... loong story... anywho.... Thanks are sent to all of you who reviewed Ch. 5 and new reviewers as well: Anne-Marie (hi muse! *waves*), Silver Space, Lady of Aferval, Barbie3sunset, Genavieve, Sarina Fannel, Elona (Yes, I did know that fact, I thought it histerical and the reason I decided for a Dr. Crusher cameo), Ellie, Salem, Telynnia, JadeDragon, anon, Judith, belladona, Anya Mari and lise (*rubs ears after ringing stops* Thanks for stopping the screaming). Special thanks to my muse, for helping me to keep the folks in character. You know who you are! 

Also, please excuse my English, as is not my first language. So, if something is amiss, let me know so I can fix it. 

If you want to post this story somewhere, do it, but let me know first. 

**DISCLAIMER: **Oh yeah, you know the standard disclaimers. No? Disclaimers, reader, reader, disclaimers. Everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions and Everything Star Trek belongs to Paramount. Now that we know each other, enjoy this piece of craziness.   


  


**Holodreams**

**Chapter 6**

**Questions and Vague Answers**

  
  


Geordi went up the hill to see what Data wanted to show him. As he reached the top, Data pointed to the view from the hill. It was shocking, non-the less. "You got to be kidding me. Is that what I think it is?" 

Data blinked. "It certainly appears to be the labyrinth as was described in the book. But I thought the book was a work of fiction, more commonly known as a fairy tale." 

Geordi smiled in amusement, patting Data on the shoulder. "Well, looks like is not fiction any longer." 

"And how right you are!", said an amused and familiar voice behind them. 

"Q! I should've known you had something to do with this!" Geordi was angry. What scheme had Q concocted for his own amusement now? 

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Q gave them a smug smile. "I'm here to help you, nothing more." 

Geordi raised an eyebrow. "Help us? Every time you try to 'help' we end up in bigger trouble than before!" 

Q pouted his lips in an innocent boyish expression. "Lt. LaForge, I'm hurt by your words. In fact, I know how to get Lt. Williams back." 

Noticing that Geordi was losing his patience, Data decided to step in. "In which way are you going to help us Q?" 

Q smiled again. "Ah, Data! I knew I could count on you. You see, Miss Williams is not a victim of the centaur. He was just following orders. In fact, she is a prisoner of the Goblin King, the ruler of these lands." 

Data frowned. "But why would he want to imprison her?" 

Q showed no emotion, but he was very pleased. This was going to be better than planned. "Seems that Miss Williams wished a non-existent child one time too many. She had some kind of holodeck program based on this world, and she called the Goblin King every time for nothing. He is not pleased. As a punishment, she has the fate of the one wished away, but I know how to make him give her up." 

Geordi didn't like the sound of this. "How?" 

Giving the pair a wolfish smile, he delivered the lines his friend was so fond of. "You have 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth before Miss Williams becomes one of them forever. Well, good luck, you are going to need it." At this, he disappeared. 

Geordi looked at Data, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. "Great. We better go, the clock is ticking." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jareth was pacing around the holodeck. What was taking her so long? She was never late and he was looking forward for today's challenge, as he had a few ideas of his own. Growing impatient, he formed a crystal to see where Sarah was. Surprisingly enough, she was nowhere in the spaceship. 

Frowning, an image of Sarah appeared on the crystal. What surprised him was that she appeared to be in his castle, laughing and walking alongside... Q? What was going on here?   
  
  


_________________________________________ 

**A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so 

Please leave a contribution in the little box

  



	7. Just What is Going on Here?

**A/N:** I had this written for a long time with no way of being able to post it in ff.net... frustrating to say the least.. I might take a bit longer in updating, since I'm involved in a Lord of the Rings fanfic, a remake of Beauty and the Beast.... and to top it off my dubious cooking skills landed me in the hospital with stitches on my left index finger. *sigh* Again, thanks are sent to all of you who reviewed! Also, special thanks to my muse, for helping me to keep the folks in character, and to keep up with me and being my keeper of sanity... well, that one is still debatable. You know who you are! 

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and I know you guys waited soooo long for this, but I have some ideas forming in my insane head (gotta love TNN's ST:TNG marathons): Ifonly, Nika (we need to come up with more embarassing questions for Uncle J), alorindaya, Meg, delkon, Silver Space, velvetdreamer (mmmmm chocolate, thanks!), Midnight Lady (you were reading my mind, my dear... I think I explained in ch. 6 that coms don't work, but read this chappy...), Mary Christmas, Ivy Adrena and anon. 

Also, please excuse my English, as is not my first language. So, if something is amiss, let me know so I can fix it. 

If you want to post this story somewhere, do it, but let me know first. 

**DISCLAIMER: **Oh yeah, you know the standard disclaimers. No? Disclaimers, reader, reader, disclaimers. Everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions and Everything Star Trek belongs to Paramount. Now that we know each other, enjoy this piece of craziness.   
  
  
  


**Holodreams**

**Chapter 7**

**Just What is Going on Here?**

  
  


Data and Geordi walked downhill to the outside walls. There looked to be no way in. Geordi decided to scan the outer walls with their tricorders for hidden entrances. While scanning, his tricorder picked up small lifeforms floating along the walls. Curious, Geordi went to take a closer look. They appered to be some kind of giant butterflies… 

"Geordi, I don't think is prudent to come so close to the…" 

"Ouch!" 

"… biting fairies." 

Geordi looked back at Data. "Now you tell me." 

Data continued scanning the wall. "If Lt. Williams' book holds true, you should not trust anything that you see. Ah, here we go, a hidden entrance. It appears to be some kind of doors." 

Geordi walked next to Data looking at the walls or doors in frustration. "Now what we do? Knock?" 

Data turned to look at Geordi. "Not a bad idea." 

The android then approached the hidden doors and knocked, stepping back as soon as a loud grinding sound started coming from the wall. 

The doors were open in front of them. Tricorders ready, they entered the labyrinth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Q was back in the throne room trying to decide what to do with Lt. Williams. Jareth will certainly condone any harm done to the human, and besides, the one wished away was showered with hospitality, as usually they would become part of his world. He was still in the middle of pondering this dilemma when Sarah saw that he was back. 

Sarah was furious. Because of her, her friends were in danger. Noticing that the advisor was back, she decided to confront him. "What have you done to my friends?" 

Q looked up to the girl. He could see what Jareth saw in her. She was beautiful, for a human. He winced in hopes that the Lady Q did not hear that last thought. Knowing her love for this world, Q had the perfect solution. 

"Lady Sarah, I just went to set the challenge and they accepted. There is nothing left but wait the thirteen hours for them to come to the castle. Would you like a tour of the premises in the meantime?" 

Sarah was taken aback by the sudden mood change in the man, if that was what he was. Curiosity about her surroundings won over her, and she accepted his proffered arm. 

They were passing one of many corridors when they were laughing at one of his comments. Feeling guilty for forgetting her friends, Sarah stopped. 

Q turned to look at her. "Is something wrong, Lady Sarah?" 

"My friends. I forgot all about them. Is there a way to see how they are faring?" 

Q thought for a while trying to remember Jareth's preference for flare, and produced a crystal with the twist of his hand." 'Not bad at all for first try' was his thought. 

Offering the crystal to Sarah, she took it in her hands. Seeing nothing in its depths, she looked back at the advisor. "How does it work?" 

Q gave her a smile. "Just ask it what is you want to see." 

"Thank you." She looked back at the smooth surface. "I want to see my friends." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Geordi felt that they had been walking for what seemed to be hours. They had passed through a cleverly disguised hole in the wall detected by Data and now they were in some sort of stone maze. They had found out earlier that it was no use leaving markers, as either they disappeared or changed. Another thing they found was that the maze was changing as they were walking through it. 

Data looked at geordi. "There seems to be a pattern on the movement of the maze. If my calculations are correct, there is a way out." 

Geordi smiled at the android, glad to have him in his company. "So, what do we do?" 

Data looked expressionless at the chief engineer. "Nothing. We wait in this spot. An opening will appear in exactly one minute eight seconds." 

Lo and behold, an opening to the wall right in front of them appeared, like magic. 

Sarah grinned as she saw her friends progressing through the labyrinth. Taking her eyes off the sphere, she smiled at Q. "Looks like they might make it after all." 

Q smiled back. "Lets hope so. The further they go, the more difficult it will become. And they have not confronted His Majesty yet." 

A breeze suddenly passed throughout the hall where they were talking, and thoudands tiny bells could be heard. Sarah looked at the source of the sound, gasping in surprise at the figure standing regally in front of them, whispering his name. 

"Jareth!"   
  
  


_________________________________________ 

**A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so 

Please leave a contribution in the little box

  



	8. Qruisin' Along into a Quandary

**A/N:** Sorry for have taken so long to update this, I know I took a while. ::Hits her hand:: bad, bad Unicorn Lady! Ahem… yeah, so here is ch. 8, I hope that you like it and I'm starting on ch. 9 now. I will try to update every 2 weeks, since I'm working now and being a grown up takes a lot of your time. Special thanks to my muse, for helping me to keep the folks in character, and to keep up with me and being my keeper of sanity... well, that one is still debatable. You know who you are! 

Also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed and I know you guys waited for a long time, your reviews is what keeps me going: Anne-Marie (Bruce might make an appearance in another fic of mine, a xover with LotR), Scattered Logic, Zabella, Ivy Adrena (it was very stupid, cutting bread, but finger is back to normal, thank God), gally (I'm glad you like so far), IfOnly (yup he's certainly here now), barbie3sunset (I'm sorry, I made this chapter longer because I haven't updated in such a long time, hope you like it), Silver Space (thanks for becoming one of my regulars), RKW, Lexi, InnocentDreamer, Romm (I try to be original in my fics, I get tired very quickly of cliches unless is making fun of them), and Addie (Thanks, I try).

Also, please excuse my English, as is not my first language. So, if something is amiss, let me know so I can fix it. 

If you want to post this story somewhere, do it, but let me know first. 

****

DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, you know the standard disclaimers. No? Disclaimers, reader, reader, disclaimers. Everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions and Everything Star Trek belongs to Paramount. Now that we know each other, enjoy this piece of craziness. 

****

Holodreams 

****

Chapter 8

Qruisin' Along into a Quandary

Sarah froze in place, watching as the man of her dreams and sometimes nightmares appeared before them. Everything about him proclaimed royalty. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the Goblin King's face. He looked exactly like her hologram.

Arms crossed in front of his chest, Jareth looked from Sarah to Q. Raising an eyebrow he turned towards his friend, giving Q a look indicating that he better explain himself.

"And what is the meaning of this?"

Q, as usual, was enjoying this. Giving his best smile, he decided to ham up his self appointed role as the King's advisor as much as he could, making a bow with much flair.

"Your majesty! You have finally arrived. I am pleasured to inform you that we have captured the mortal Sarah Williams as you requested. I sentenced her to have the fate of the one wished away. I thought that a fitting punishment in the light of wishing away a non-existent sibling so many times. In fact, her two friends are in the labyrinth right now, in hopes of saving her."

Arching an eyebrow, Jareth looked at Sarah, his right hand resting on his chin, deep in thought.

"Interesting… now, what were you two doing here?"

Q gave Jareth a devilish smile in turn.

"I have been showing her around the castle, since she will probably live here when her friends fail their quest."

His eyes never leaving Sarah's form for a moment, the king approached the girl.

"So, your friends are traveling through the labyrinth, are they? A welcome change after all those holodeck sessions you have put me through."

Sarah's mouth opened, eyes widening as realization of what he said dawned on her.

"What? That was you all the time? But… that's impossible! How could I've known you are real? Why you didn't say something before?"

Jareth gave a silent chuckle while shaking his head. His Sarah had spirit; that was one of the main reasons she had caught his attention…. Wait a second, when did he start thinking of her as his? Shaking his thoughts, he recovered quickly, smiling smugly at her.

"And spoil my fun? It was better letting you think I was part of your little program. So imagine my surprise when you didn't show for your scheduled recreational holodeck time. Although, I think I like this much better."

As the awareness that these powerful beings were real and not a figment of her imagination, Sarah had a sunken feeling in the pit of her stomach. They wouldn't harm her friends, would they?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Geordi and Data were still trekking (a/n: sorry for the pun, couldn't resist!) throughout the stone maze. Data was following a pattern that was making them advance through the labyrinth. Geordi followed Data, tricorder in hand, scanning for life forms that they might encounter.

Scanning the walls, he could see that plant life was growing on the walls, some kind of lichen. Geordi paused for a moment, Data stopping as he noticed his friend's hesitation.

"Is there something wrong Geordi?"

After looking around and scanning the area once again with his tricorder, Geordi sighed and scratched his head.

"It's nothing, Data. I just thought I heard something."

As they resumed their walk, Geordi could have sworn he heard faint snickering. Shaking his head, he continued walking. 

Suspiciously, two of the lichen on the wall were shaking with no breeze.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe….."

"Dude, what's up with the headband covering his eyes?"

"Yeah, and look at the other one, walking like he had a stick up his AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Look busy, it's the King!"

The lichen whistled innocently while the Goblin King approached the unsuspecting travelers.

Geordi stopped once more halting Data's stride with a hand on Data's arm. The tricorder had just indicated a life sign that wasn't there just a minute ago.

Data looked curiously at his friend.

"Have you found anything interesting, Geordi?"

Before Geordi could reply, they heard a voice behind them.

"I would certainly think so."

They turned around and found a tall man in a nonchalant pose against a wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. His long almost-white blond hair was spiked at the top, while his eyebrows resembled a Vulcan's. His clothes looked like something out of a Renaissance nightmare, purple leather vest with light leather armor on the same color on top, light blue tight pants, black knee-high boots and a cloak that completed the ensemble.

The Goblin King acknowledged the two Starfleet officers with a slight nod.

"Gentlemen, I was just informed of the events that have you now traversing my labyrinth. I am curious, how do you find it so far?"

Data just blinked at him.

"I am finding it extremely interesting. The mathematical computations used to create the seemingly random pattern of change are very complex. "

The King then looked at the chief engineer.

"I find it very interesting as well, but I am curious. What is your connection to Q?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed at the mention of his friend's name. He then made a gesture of dismissal with a wave of his hand.

"He is an acquaintance, nothing more. I am sure you are eager to resume your journey, so I will say good-bye for now and good luck. You are going to need it."

Saying this, he disappeared in a cloud of glitter and light. Data and Geordi turned around to continue, just to find themselves in front of a wall. In fact, they were surrounded by walls. Geordi addressed the android.

"Data, this would be a good time to say when and where the next opening is going to be."

Data looked pensive, analyzing the walls, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I am afraid that it is impossible, Geordi. He just changed the pattern to a truly random order. We might have to climb the wall…"

Data paused as no answer was heard.

"Geordi?"

Data looked at his surroundings, as he became aware that his friend was no longer with him. He then noticed a hole in the floor that hadn't been there before. He shouted down it.

"Geordi, can you hear me?"

A muffled voice responded.

"Loud and clear! You will never believe what is in here!"

Data jumped in, expecting to land on solid ground. Instead, numerous hands that sprouted out of the stone walls halted his fall. 

Looking up, Geordi saw Data hovering on top of him, being prevented from continuing his descent because of the hands that were holding the android in mid-air, just like him.

Suddenly, the hands in front of him started moving, forming a sort of face. Then, a voice that seemed to come out of said face was heard.

"Which way, up or down?"

"What do you think Data, up or down?"

"We should go up. If we are still trapped we can go down the hole again."

"Good idea, Data. Up it is."

The other hands started forming different faces, snickering at their two captives.

"They chose up! Good luck!"

They were hauled up, until they arrived at the top. As soon as Geordi climbed up helped by Data, the hole closed with a slam! A door with a tiny barred window was covering it.

As the door was closed, the place where they were turned pitch black. Geordi adjusted his visor to compensate for the lack of light. Data's vision adjusted so he could look around in the darkness. Geordi spoke first, looking at the readings of his tricorder.

"Great. Looks like we are in some kind of cave chamber with no way out. Wait a minute, there is something in the middle of this chamber. Looks like some kind of gas lamp."

Geordi approached the lamp, and seeing matches next to it, lit the lamp. As the light became brighter, Geordi noticed a note next to where the lamp was. Data took the note and opened it, proceeding to read its contents. Data just blinked for a few seconds and looked back at Geordi.

"We need to get out of here, and fast."

  


_________________________________________

****

A/N: Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so 

Please leave a contribution in the little box


End file.
